SC Episode 39
STORY -TVアニメ『ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 スターダストクルセイダース』公式サイト |storyboard = Kenichi Suzuki Naokatsu Tsuda |epidirector = Jiro Fujimoto |anidirector = Shin Hyung Woo Choi Hee Eun Lee Eun Young |assistani = Aya Nishimura Masahiko Komino |anicoop = Yukitoshi Hotani Kohei Ashiya Yui Kinoshita |assistaction = |2ndkey = UFG Triple A FAI Ace Company Sinaion |chapters = 225-227 |airdate = April 17, 2015 |endate = June 9, 2018 |eyecatch = Kenta Mimuro |eyecatch2 = Horus |opening = JoJo Sono Chi no Kioku ~end of THE WORLD~ |ending = Last Train Home |previous = The Gatekeeper of Hell, Pet Shop, Part 1 |next = D'Arby the Player, Part 1 }} is the thirty-ninth episode of Stardust Crusaders, the fifteenth episode of the Egypt Arc, and the sixty-fifth episode of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure anime. It covers last few pages of Chapter 225 through Chapter 227 of the manga. Summary Iggy is now fighting the falcon Pet Shop in the sewers, but is at a huge disadvantage against Horus's ice powers. When Iggy's paw is stuck inside an ice formation, it seems that the dog has no way to avoid Pet Shop's next round of icicles. However, Pet Shop realizes that Iggy has cut off his own paw and gone underwater. For their part, the Joestar Group waits for the beggar but realize that he must have been attacked by a Stand User. Iggy eventually finds himself at the bottom of the Nile under a protective dome of sand thanks to The Fool. However, Pet Shop can also dive underwater and even hold his breath better than a dog thanks to his air sacs. The bird eventually finds the dome and threatens to shoot the dog with icicles. The Fool manages to deflect an icicle toward Pet Shop, but the bird then tries to crush the dome beneath a mass of ice. Digging downwards only to find Pet Shop waiting for him, Iggy is left trapped while Pet Shop charges an icicle to kill him at close range. In a desperate act, Iggy uses the pressure from the collapsing dome behind him to rush forward and clamp Pet Shop's beak shut just as he prepares an ice missile, causing him to destroy himself. Exhausted from a lack of blood and coming close to drowning, Iggy reminisces his life as the king of the stray dogs in New York. Thankfully, he is ultimately rescued by the boy he protected earlier. Iggy is subsequently found by a fully recovered Kakyoin, who reunites with the group after having a Speedwagon Foundation doctor treat Iggy's injuries. After a short but cheerful reunion, Iggy decides to lead them to DIO's Mansion, which they instantly recognize not only by its architecture but also the dreadful aura the building exudes. After crossing half of the globe and fighting dozens of Stand Users, the group has finally reached their final destination, ready to finish a century old feud. However, they now must fight DIO and the Stand Users lurking inside the building. Upon opening the front door, the group sees a strange endless corridor, from which another of DIO's servants comes to confront them. Appearances |Av3=JotaroAvAnim3.png|Name3=Jotaro Kujo |Av4=JosephAvAnim3.png|Name4=Joseph Joestar |Av5=PolnareffAvAnim3.png|Name5=Jean Pierre Polnareff |Av6=AvdolAvAnim.png|Name6=Muhammad Avdol |Av7=Chibi and Buchi's Owner Anime.png|Name7=Unnamed Characters#Chibi and Buchi's Owner|SName7=Chibi and Buchi's Owner |Av8=KakyoinAvAnim.png|Name8=Noriaki Kakyoin |Av9=AlessiAvAnim.png|Name9=Alessi|Status9= |Av10=AnneAvAnim.png|Name10=Anne|Status10= |Av11=HolyAvAnim.png|Name11=Holy Kujo|Status11= |Av12=GeorgeAvAnim.png|Name12=George Joestar I|Status12= |Av13=JonathanAvAnim.png|Name13=Jonathan Joestar|Status13= |Av14=GeorgeJoestarII2AvAnime.png|Name14=George Joestar II|Status14= |Av15=TelenceAvAnim.png|Name15=Telence T. D'Arby|Status15= }} |Av4=HierophantGreenAvAnim.png|Name4=Hierophant Green|Status4= |Av5=TowerOfGrayAvAnim.png|Name5=Tower of Gray|Status5= |Av6=EbonyDevilAvAnim.png|Name6=Ebony Devil|Status6= |Av7=SilverChariotAvAnim.png|Name7=Silver Chariot|Status7= |Av8=JudgementAvAnim.png|Name8=Judgement|Status8= |Av9=Death13 AnimeAV.png|Name9=Death Thirteen|Status9= |Av10=HangedManAvAnim.png|Name10=Hanged Man|Status10= |Av11=HolyStandAv.png|Name11=List of Unnamed Stands#Holy's Stand|SName11=Holy's Stand|Status11= |Av12=TenoreSaxAvAnim.png|Name12=Tenore Sax|Status12= }} Manga/Anime Differences Commentary Trivia *The first opening, STAND PROUD was used in the interlude when the Crusaders reach DIO's Mansion. References Navigation Category:Season 2 Episodes